Life has hard choices- A Jc Caylen fanfic
by MrJcCaylen
Summary: Mia is a youtuber from Norway. She finds out she's going to vidcon this year with all of her friends. She has a small crush on this guy called Jc Caylen, but she knows that long distant relationships never work out... Or do they?
1. Chapter 1

Hi. I'm Mia, and today I'm gonna be telling you a little story. The story of how I realized that life has some very hard choices. It all started on my room, home in the country I was born in. Norway.

"Ugh, it's raining outside. AGAIN" I said to my best friend, Amal. She sighed and said "I know! It's so annoying. I really wish I lived in Cali, It's always sunny there". I agreed and we sat there for maybe 30 minutes just talking about how wonderful it would be to live in Cali. "Well, I should go home for dinner. You know how my mom gets". She said and rolled her eyes. I walked her to the door and waved her good bye. Hmm.. What should I do now? I thought to myself. It was raining outside and there was literally nothing to do. Wait. I knew exactly what do to. I went back to my room and got my camera. My camera was my saving in life. Life had been really tough on me, and I didn't really have many friends as young. Then I found youtube, and I met a lot of good people on there. I now have the bestest friends in the world: Sam, Connor, Jc, Kian, Ricky and Trevor. Plus Jenn and Andrea of course.

"Hey guys, how're y'all doing? My name is Mia, and today I'm here to teach you how to be the coolest person on earth. And since I am the only cool person I know, I'm gonna be teaching y'all how to be me.

I went to my twitter and tweeted this *Hey guys, my new main channel video is done, I just have to edit it and it'll be right up!*. I had just hit one million subscribers on my youtube channel. I only have 700,000 on my vlog channel tho, but its still more than the rest of my friends. Not that its just about the subscribers. Its all about having fun, but hitting 1 million is pretty fun.

I spent the rest of my Friday editing my video. And eat dinner of course. When I was done eating dinner, I went right back to my room again. I almost forgot the daily video chat I had with my friends. Since they lived in America, we had to have it at the same time every day. It was hard to find a good time because of the time zones. We had it at 9pm everyday in Norwegian time. That was 12pm in Cali time.

"Hey guys! I've missed you!" I said when the familiar faces popped up. Everyone was there except from Andrea, Jenn and Trevor. "We've missed you too!" They said all at the same time. "We're all invited to vidcon this year!" Jc said. Jc was a little guy with gorgeous brown eyes and brown hair. Me and Jc have a lot in common. We share the same music taste, the same humor and the same taste in clothes. To be honest I kinda have a little crush on him, but he can never know. Long distant relationships never work out. Suddenly I realized that I sat and stared at him. "Mia? You there?" Connor asked, laughing. "Yeah, sorry I just thought of something. Connor was very good looking too. He has really nice brown eyes, and light blonde hair. He's not exactly my type, but he has a really good taste in clothes too.¨

"That's great! I cant wait!" Sam said, smiling. Kian also smiled and I could see that Ricky was really happy too. This was the first year they had been to vidcon. I was there last year, so this is gonna be my second time. We talked for about one two hours, but then I decided to go to bed. I had to get up early to clean my room. And then I had to upload my video, and have a live show. I always had those on Saturdays. That's because I always uploaded my new videos on Saturdays, and I liked talking to my fans to see their reaction. Then I use to have a follow spree. But I was so thrilled that I was going to vidcon this year! It was only a month away. I couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mia? Aren't you supposed to be a school in 20 minutes?" It was my mom. I checked my phone. Fuck. I had done it again. When my alarm went off, I apparently thought it was my phone ringing, to i 'took' it in my sleep. I had 20 minutes to get to school, and it took me 15 minutes to walk, so I basically had 5 fucking minutes to get ready. Ugh, the weekend had gotten by so fast that I couldn't believe it. Suddenly it was monday again, and that meant school. I rushed out of my bed and in to the bathroom to get dressed. I think I've never gotten dressed that quickly before. This is what I wore: cgi/set?id=110428545

Tho the summer was coming up, Norway was still cold as fuck. Luckily, I was leaving for Cali in just a month. I have to be there a while before Vidcon start. First of all, I miss my friends. And second, I have to be there to organize everything. It's a lot of work to organize vidcon, but I get the trip and hotel for free so I don't really care.

"Don't you wanna have breakfast?" My mom asked as I rushed out the door. "Don't have time! I'll buy food at school, bye!" That's not true. I'm not gonna buy food at school, simply because I'm starving myself. I need to look good for vidcon! I'll have to go around in short tops and bikini because of the heat. No one knows about my starving, but that's ok. I don't want anyone to know, because then they will stop me. And I need to be perfect. especially if I want Jc to like me back. Or, I don't exactly 'like' him. I just have a little crush, that's all.

I came 10 minutes late for school. I guess I didn't use as short time as I thought I did. And I still looked like shit. Sleep-hair and no make-up. Nice. I really hate being late, but I've been late a lot lately. But it's not my fault! I need to be up late to edit my videos, watch supernatural, teen wolf, Sherlock and Dr. Who. I knocked on my classroom door, and walked in. "Oh, look who it is! It's Mia! Are you aware of that the class started 10 minutes ago?" my teacher said as soon as I walked in. "Oh really? I didn't know! I thought I was early!" I said with sarcasm in my voice. The teacher gave me a grumpy look, but my friends laughed. I sat down next to Amal. "Mia, you need to step up! If your mom finds out about you being late all the time, she's not gonna let you go to vidcon" she said. "Shut up" I said and hit her playfully. I always did that. She's like my little sister. I always mess with her but we just laugh it off. Thats how our friendship is. "So what did your mom say? Can you come with me?" I asked her with hope in my eyes. "She said...yes!" Amal answered. "Jeez, you had me terrified one second there, bitch". "Jerk" She answered and laughed. "Mia, Amal? Is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" We hadn't noticed that everyone in the class was quiet and was looking at us. "Nope, just carry on with the math" I said, smiling. My teacher gave us a warning look, but then he continued to show the class how to do some crazy math shit. Tbh I don't really care about school. This is my last year, next year I'm gonna focus more on YouTube.

One more shitty day at school was over, and me and Amal was on our way to the bus stop. "Hey, Mia! Wait up!" I turned around. It was my friend, Daniel. He ran up to me and gave me a hug. "Why werent you at school?" I asked. "Shit happened at home, I came here to talk to you" He answered with a smile. "Oh, men and Amal are going to study at her place" I said with a 'sorry' face. Amal wasn't that found of Daniel. "you should come with!" She said. Both me and Daniel were shocked. "What?" she said with a frown. "Nothing, fine I'll come with" Daniel answered with a big smile. He took my hand, and we held hands on the rest of the way to the busstop. People always thought we were together, but we were just friends. Really good friends. Plus, Daniel was gay. I was the only one who knew, and I loved how he chose to tell me first.

Sorry for boring chapter, I'm doing my homework!


End file.
